1. Field
The present writing is directed to a Near Field Scanning Microscopy (NSOM) probe and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Related Art
According to the Near Field Scanning Microscopy (NSOM) technique, a scanning probe microscope is used to interrogate the optical near field region of various substrates. The technique typically uses a pulled or metallized fiber as an optical delivery and/ or extraction system.
There are a number of NSOM techniques, depending primarily on the illumination and interrogation path. Some techniques utilize a fiber probe as both the source and the probe by placing a filter, beamsplitter or circulator inline with the optical path. Other techniques only either illuminate or interrogate using the optical probe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,520 describes an optical near-field scanning microscope. U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,330 describes a near field scanning microscope having a tapered waveguide. U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,779 describes a method and apparatus for near-field, scanning, optical microscopy by reflective, optical feedback. U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,151 describes a fiber optic probe and a method of making the same. U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,036 describes a high resolution fiber optic probe for near field and method of making same. U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,742 describes a near-field scanning optical microscope probe exhibiting resonant plasmon excitation. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,894,122, 5,994,691 and 6,194,711 describe a scanning near field optical microscope. All those patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
NSOM probes are typically made by a process that requires each individual probe to be fabricated separately. Such process is time and cost intensive.